In data and communications networks the proper management of wiring running from a main location, such as a central processing unit for computers or the central office in the case of telecommunications, is essential for the proper operation of the system.
Proper wire management allows for distribution of information from the main source to many individual stations. Proper wire management must also permit flexibility, that is frequent changes in location of the terminals or telephones connected thereto.
The art has seen the use of patch panels to accommodate these changes. Patch panels typically include a flat metallic panel which accommodates a plurality of voice/data jacks which permit repeated connection of voice/data plugs. Changes are easily accommodated along one face of the patch panel by permitting the insertion and removal of different plugs into different jacks. Along the rear surface of the patch panel, multi-conductor cables are terminated thereto. These cables bring the voice or data signal from the main station and are terminated to plural ones of the jacks supported by the patch panel.
The patch panel itself supports many jacks thereon. These jacks are typically clustered in sets of four or more and are arranged in spaced rows and columns along the patch panel. The total number of jacks on a given patch panel may vary, however some patch panels may include upwards of 100 individual jacks thereon. Each jack cluster typically connects to a 50-conductor cable which is itself terminated by a connector. It can be seen that in some patch panels as many as 25 cables may need to be terminated to the rear of the patch panel. As the jack clusters are arranged in side-by-side relationship, it is difficult to terminate adjacent clusters with its associated cable as the cable extending from one jack cluster may interfere with the connection area for the adjacent cluster.
It is therefore desirable to provide a patch panel assembly which will permit easy termination of plural cables to the rear of a patch panel where the termination to one jack cluster does not interfere with the termination to an adjacent jack cluster.